El Brillo de un Hada Espiritual
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Dos Zodiacos Dorados dan su vida para proteger a su ama y amiga. Ahora tras la muerte de Loki, Lucy debe tomar una decisión que puede separarla eternamente de sus amigos y su amado Gremio...pero así mismo podrá protegerlos...por siempre...


**Prologo**

**La Muerte de dos Zodiacos y la decisión de Lucy**

La tumba estaba vacía. Todos en Fairy Tail sabían que no había cuerpo para enterrar. La persona no había sido siquiera humana y no tenía un cuerpo. Sin embargo era tratado como a tal. Cuando Loki murió simplemente desapareció en medio de una lluvia dorada. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail miraban a Lucy tristemente. Solo tres personas miraban a Lucy aterrados. Había algo diferente en ella pero solo dos de ellas sabían el porqué. Erza Scarlet miraba a su querida nakama con mucha tristeza. Ella sabía toda la situación porque ella había sido el apoyo de Lucy. Porque ella lo había vivido en carne propia. La tristeza que le embargaba era la conversación que ella tuvo con el Maestro Makarov y Lucy. Erza sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo en este mundo e inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su cinturón y tocó el llavero con el cual Lucy guardaba sus amadas llaves. Erza miró a su derecha para ver a un chico parado a su lado. Estaba encapuchado para que no le reconocieran. El Maestro pasó adelante y contó también de la muerte de otro miembro del Gremio. Todos miraron al Maestro asustados y Makarov dijo:

- Ese chico fue un mocoso especial…su nombre Shiro…gracias a él Erza…es la que es hoy…y es por eso que no voy a hacer un discurso…no es necesario ni para Loki ni para este increíble niño, pero murieron protegiendo lo que más amaban…a sus nakamas…de Fairy Tail…-

El Maestro terminó con un grito…

- ¡POR LOKI Y SHIRO! -

El Maestro alzó su brazo e hizo el gesto tan conocido en el Gremio. Erza fue la segunda en alzar su mano y ella pudo notar el temblor que surgió por el cuerpo de la persona a su lado y pudo notar que el gesto que todos los miembros hacían le había llegado a lo más hondo de las entrañas. Luego todo se silencio y nadie se atrevió a decir nada por respeto ante los dos fallecidos. Se sabía que Lucy la estaba pasando mal al haber perdido a dos Espíritus…y para colmo los más fieles a ella. Nadie se atrevió a fastidiarla ahora.

Gray miró a Erza y a Lucy fijamente. Las dos estaban abrazadas y eso le hizo suspirar un poco aliviado. Él y Erza se habían asegurado de brindarle todo el apoyo que Lucy había necesitado. Gray comprendió algo increíble. Lucy ya no lloraba y Erza tenía una cara muy seria y notaba sus hombros caídos. Pareciera como si tuviera una carga abrumadora. Gray supo que Lucy había llorado con todo durante dos días después de la muerte de sus dos amigos fieles y de Shiro. Hoy ella estaba como un zombie. Gray no estaba seguro, pero una cosa era cierta. Lucy y Erza ocultaban algo y por las miradas de las cosas, el Maestro también lo sabía por haber hecho la intervención de esa manera. Es como si estuviera también despidiendo a alguien más. Gray miró a Erza y al ver su rostro supo que algo estaba sucediendo. La invencible Erza lloraba como un niño. Ella y Lucy no estaban de luto. Ellas dos parecían preocupadas como si perder a dos de sus Espíritus y a un compañero de gremio no fuera nada en comparación a lo que estaba pasando por sus respectivas mentes.

-…..-

**Una Semana Antes**

Lucy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Parecería que fuera una pesadilla…

- ¡LOKI! -

En ese momento delante de ella peleaba su espíritu celestial más fiel…Loki de Leo. A su lado estaba Sagitario usando sus flechas sin parar para mantener a raya a varios enemigos que querían lastimarle. Sin embargo eran tantos que Sagitario fue agobiado rápidamente. De repente todos los atacantes de Lucy dieron un salto hacia atrás. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo. Un montón de espadas, lanzas, hachas, alabardas…mejor dicho un sinfín de armas caían del cielo enterrándose con fuerza en el piso. Cuando el humo se aclaró Sagitario y Lucy pudieron ver a un chico de unos quince años aparecer. Loki sonrió y retrocedió a su Maestra mientras el chico avanzaba. Con la mirada les dio a entender de que él sería la ofensiva y ellos la defensiva. Los dos Espíritus lo entendieron así e hicieron una defensa cerrada ante su señora.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una risa escalofriante. Un hombre se materializó delante del niño e impactó un terrible golpe en el pecho del chico. Este voló en el aire y fue a caer a los pies de Lucy. Lucy le vio asustada y al alzar su vista comenzó a temblar llena de pánico. El hombre era el maestro del Gremio Oscuro que les había atacado. Un gremio llamado **_Viernes Negro_**. Fairy Tail y este gremio tenían una historia de encuentros ya que el Gremio oscuro había sido contratado para borrar de la existencia a Fairy Tail. Ella venía huyendo del hombre porque ya no tenía fuerzas para la pelea pero había hecho algo que ni Natsu, Gray o Erza pudieron. Había herido al hombre de cierta gravedad. El hombre se irguió con soberbia mientras el chico se paraba del piso con torpeza y le hacía frente. Lucy vio su chaqueta rasgada y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver en el antebrazo del muchacho el símbolo que hizo que el corazón de Lucy saltara de emoción….era el símbolo característico de Fairy Tail….

- Veo que eres fuerte. Para poder acabar contigo debo usar una de mis mejores armas -

El Maestro del Gremio Oscuro sonrió afectadamente y estiró sus brazos como queriendo decirle que diera su mejor golpe. El chico sonrió y alzó su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza. Lucy, Sagitario y Loki vieron algo increíble. Un arco color blanco se materializó en el acto brillando de puro poder. En la otra mano del chico se materializó una espada color dorado. Loki y Sagitario abrieron sus ojos como platos al reconocer aquella arma. Era un arma sagrada. Lucy vio al chico y sintió una potente magia venir de él. El Maestro pareció notarlo porque alzó sus manos. De repente se activaron unas runas color rojo sangre haciendo que el chico pusiera el arco en posición de disparo poniendo la espada dorada en posición como si fuera una flecha. Para sorpresa de los presentes la espada se comenzó a transformar en flecha. El Maestro sonrió y el chico dijo:

- mmm…estas runas parecen fuertes pero sabes una cosa. Mi flecha puede traspasar lo que sea. Créame. Puede que las runas se destruyan y yo pague las consecuencias de esto pero te mandaré al infierno. -

El hombre vio la verdad en sus palabras y alzó nuevamente sus manos y comenzó a preparar un potente ataque de magia. El chico dudó un instante pero aumentó de manera brutal su poder sobre la flecha. Luego de ello soltó la flecha y la flecha se llenó de poder y traspasó las runas haciéndolas explotar en el proceso. La flecha siguió como si nada e interceptó la descarga de magia. La flecha pasó por la magia y explotó en el hombre. Sin embargo el ataque del hombre ni se inmuto y ahora eran dos. Las dos descargas continuaron su camino sobre Lucy y el chico. Sagitario y Leo vieron que ese ataque les podía costar las vidas por lo que se movieron al instante…

En ese momento hubo dos terribles explosiones…

Cuando el humo se disipó, Lucy pudo quitarse a Loki de encima de ella y vio algo que la dejó muda. El Maestro del Gremio Oscuro estaba de pie. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Este tosió sangre y desapareció jurando venganza pero antes de irse dijo que había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. En ese momento Lucy pudo ver algo que la hizo gritar horrorizada…

El chico que le había ayudado estaba siendo sosteniendo por un aterrado Sagitario. El muchacho tenía una terrible herida en su torso. Al ver el cuerpo caído pudo comprender al instante lo ocurrido. La posición en la que el muchacho estaba le decía claramente que se había interpuesto en el brutal ataque dirigido a ella. Sagitario en ese momento puso la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo. Ella miró a Loki para ver si estaba bien pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un enorme hueco en su torso. Definitivamente ellos dos habían parado el brutal ataque usando sus cuerpos. Loki estaba tendido en el piso, partículas de energía espiritual flotaban ya en el aire. Lucy fue en su ayuda. Estaba aterrada…su herida no sanaba. Ella le trató de regresar a la fuerza pero extrañamente no pudo y al momento pudo ver el porqué. El poder lanzado del hombre tenía una particularidad. Las heridas que producía no se podían curar con magia. Ni siquiera se podía usar magia en la victima. Lucy gritó aterrada y en ese momento se detuvo el tiempo…

Lucy y Sagitario alzaron sus miradas para ver aparecer al Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales. Lucy le miró aterrada pero el Rey le miró de manera paternal pero triste. El Rey perdió tamaño hasta quedar a la altura de un humano, se agachó, recogió en sus brazos al chico y se acercó a Lucy. El Rey miró a Leo y dijo:

- Lo siento viejo amigo por llegar tarde…-

Loki negó con su cabeza y contestó…

- No hay nada que hacer….el ataque que contuvimos...impide el uso de la magia y por más poderoso que sea nada se puede hacer por mí..salven a ese…chico…que usó su vida…para tratar…de…proteger…a…Lucy…-

El Rey miró a Lucy quien lloraba desconsolada y al agonizante muchacho. El Rey suspiró viendo la verdad en las palabras de su amigo.

- amiga Lucy…lo siento…yo…-

Lucy le miró pero negó con su cabeza indicándole que no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella susurró…

- Si yo fuera más fuerte -

Ese comentario partió el corazón de todos los presentes. Loki y el chico morían en esos momentos pero ninguno de ellos la veía como débil. El chico para sorpresa del Rey se despabiló agitando la cabeza y con eso alejó la bruma que crecía en su mente, luego de escupir sangre dijo…

- Lucy….tú no eres débil…eres muy fuerte…y admiro el hecho de que estés más preocupados por otros…que…de ti…misma…mi estimada…nakama… -

En ese momento el chico no pudo más y volvió a recostarse en el pecho del Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales. El Rey miró al chico pasmado de su gran fuerza y corazón.

- Lucy - Loki advirtió con una respiración entrecortada al verla tratar de abrir  
la verja del león obligadamente.

- Vas a morir si yo no hago nada - ella gritó mientras en su mano derecha agarraba la llave del león con fuerza.

- No lo puedes evitar…por favor…solo sostenme en tus brazos…no quiero morir solo -

Para sorpresa de todos el malherido muchacho dijo:

- Leo del León…gracias…por salvarme la vida…-

Loki le miró un momento y luego bajó su cabeza….

- Pero…no fue…suficiente…estás muriendo…mi querido nakama…tú hiciste el escudo…cuando mi fuerza falló…fuiste tú…quien se interpuso en el ataque…tu le salvaste la vida…a mi Ama…y amiga…mi nakama…-

El Rey Celestial a esto miró al muchacho con otros ojos. Sus ojos brillaron en el respeto ante los dos humanos. Uno de los cuales también estaba agonizando. El chico cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Loki miró de nuevo a Lucy y dijo:

- Gracias…Luce…por dejarme….conocer…a tan excelente…maga…celestial…gracias…cuida…de todos…tanto mis amigos…de Fairy Tail..como…mis hermanos…espíritus…-

Lucy miró a Loki de nuevo y dijo:

- Lo haré Loki…cumpliré tu deseo…así eso me cueste la vida…-

Loki sonrió…

- Gracias…amiga…mía…-

Lucy soltó un grito aterrado cuando el cuerpo de Loki lentamente comenzó desvanecerse en partículas doradas.

- Lucy…estoy agradecido…con tal de que vivas tu vida con intensidad y alegría…con tal de que...puedas recordarme...de vez en cuando…si con…mi recuerdo…puedo traerle alegría a tu rostro…entonces mi existencia tendrá valor…-

Lucy sollozó en su pecho y obstinadamente agitó su cabeza.

- No digas esas cosas. Nosotros saldremos de aquí. Natsu, Erza o Gray vendrán. ¡Ellos vendrán con seguridad! Simplemente espere -

Loki negó con su cabeza y en ese momento el cuerpo de Loki desapareció por completo. Lucy soltó un aullido lleno de dolor que hizo que los presentes se miraran angustiados. Sin embargo el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales miró a los dos humanos y dando un suspiro abatido dijo:

- Lucy…lo siento…pero tengo que pedirte un gran favor…-

Lucy no respondió nada, estaba como ida del mundo pero fue la mano del muchacho que tocó la de ella lo que la hizo reaccionar. Ella le miró y el chico le señaló al Espíritu Rey. Sonrió y susurró…

- Nakama…regresa segura junto al abuelo…dile todo…se feliz…nunca tuve contacto contigo…pero nakama es nakama…hasta la muerte…yo protejo…a mi querido….Fairy Tail… a quien…debo…quien soy hoy…-

El chico en brazos del Espíritu Rey dejó de respirar. El ánimo y la vida huyeron de su cuerpo haciendo que el mismo Rey soltara un rugido lleno de rabia. Había entendido las palabras del joven y su estima por él aumento mucho. El Rey detuvo el alma del muchacho con su poder y miró a Lucy diciendo…

- Lucy-san…-

Ella le miró sollozante y el Rey continuó…

- Lucy…amiga…necesito un gran favor de tu parte. Leo del León ha muerto y el desequilibrio en el mundo Celestial podrá destruir mi mundo y el tuyo también será destruido…por favor Lucy-dono…toma el puesto de Loki…y continua con el legado que él nos dejó -

Lucy miró al Rey Celestial con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos. En ese momento Sagitario se interpuso entre ellos dos y un devastador ataque como respuesta al ataque que su Maestro había sufrido. Los magos que les habían atacado regresaban al combate luego del ataque del muchacho. El Rey y Lucy vieron caer y desaparecer a Sagitario en medio de partículas doradas de energía espiritual de la misma manera en las que Loki había desaparecido. Lucy y el Rey entendieron que Sagitario también había perdido su vida. Lucy rugió llena de odio y alzando sus manos hizo que los ocho magos quedaran inmóviles…cerró sus ojos y cantó furiosa…

_Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki_

**_Compás Celeste, abre el cielo_**

_Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi no kagayaki wo motte ware ni sugata wo shimese_

**_Haz que mi cuerpo brille con el resplandor de las estrellas_**

_Tetorabiburosu yo wa ga hoshiboshi no shihaisha_

**_Tetrabiblos, soy la regidora de las estrellas_**

_Asupekuto wa kanzen na arabiru mon wo kaihou se yo_

**_Exposición, abre la puerta de la malevolencia perfecta_**

_Zenbu hachi-jyuu hassei_

**_Las 88 Estrellas del Cielo_**

_Hikaru!_

**_¡Brillen!_**

_URANO METRIA!_

**_¡Urano Meteoria!_**

La descarga de magia fue tan poderosa que mató a los ocho magos inmovilizados…los hizo polvo a pesar de que ellos levantaron sendos escudos mágicos. El poder lanzado por Lucy se perdió en el camino y pronto una explosión iluminó el ocaso. El Rey y Lucy miraron sorprendidos como al humo desaparecer dejó ver el daño del hechizo de Lucy. La mitad de la montaña había sido borrada del mapa. El Rey asintió a ello y se giró a Lucy quien del cansancio cayó de rodillas. Lucy murmuró…

- Mi Lord…acepto su propuesta…haré a Loki y a Sagitario orgullosos…seré la nueva Leo del León -

El Rey asintió agradecido. Miró al chico en sus brazos y dijo:

- No te conozco pero te agradezco lo que hoy hiciste a costa de tu vida. Sagitario por protegerte a ti y a nosotros dos ha perdido también su vida. Soy muy descuidado y no vi a nuestro enemigo atacarnos. Es por eso que yo te daré la distinción de ser el nuevo Sagitario. Los convertiré a ambos en Espíritus Celestiales. Debo mantener el equilibrio y es por eso que los demás espíritus del Zodiaco tendrán forma humana y para que esto no se repita les crearé unas armaduras poderosas hechas de polvo de estrellas…para que protejan a sus dueños -

Lucy miró al Rey y dijo:

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -

El Rey asintió suponiendo el favor que ella le iba a pedir y suspiró a ello. Lucy entendió al Rey y sonrió aliviada pero a su vez con un terrible tinte de tristeza que se notaba a leguas. El Rey dijo:

- Saca las llaves del León y de Sagitario -

Despacio, Lucy alcanzó su llavero y al sacar las dos llaves solicitadas pudo ver que estaban negras y eso le indicó a Lucy que realmente los dos Zodiacos habían muerto. Lucy vio fascinada como el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a flotar en medio de una luz dorada. Lucy sintió un zumbido y también se vio envuelta en una luz dorada. Lucy comenzó en ese momento a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a sentir las diferencias. Su sangre estaba convirtiéndose en algo más. Ella se sentía diferente. El aire alrededor de ella no era puro sino horrible y áspero, como si respirara veneno. ¡Le dolió...y mucho! Ella quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba rehaciéndose y estaba renaciendo. La sensación más rara era a su magia. Ella se dio cuenta de una magia diferente... la magia familiar. Ella se dio cuenta del poder de Loki. Entendió el terrible poder de Loki y sintió que llenar sus zapatos iba a ser realmente complicado. Ella vio como el poder se centró en su cuerpo y cuando desapareció ella vio los mismos anillos que Loki llevaba pero de estilo femenino. Ella vio como la llave de Sagitario y de Leo en sus manos brillaban de color dorado nuevamente. Ella alzó su mirada para ver al chico y vio como el chico no había cambiado para nada y su ropa había cambiado a un Smoking y a unas gafas negras. El Rey lo dejó suavemente en el piso y ayudó al chico a quedarse de pie mientras él se recomponía del cambio. Ella se miró nuevamente y abrió su boca asombrada. Ella tenía un vestido negro de gala muy elegante. Era como un smoking pero versión femenina. Ella llevó las mismas botas negras, pero ahora su falda era un poco más larga y el material era de cuero negro. Ella llevó una blusa blanca elegante, una pasmina dorada alrededor de su cuello, y una chaqueta de traje negra idéntica a Shiro. El Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales dijo:

- Ustedes ya no son Lucy Heartfilia y Shiro Enzeru…ahora ustedes son Leo, el espíritu del León y Sagitario…el espíritu del Arquero…-

Lucy y Shiro se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos ante esta revelación. Sentían en poder en sus huesos y ellos miraron nuevamente para ver que el Rey tenía una mirada paternal sobre ellos. De repente el Rey abrió dos portales de regreso al mundo de los Espíritus y les invitó a pasar. Lucy se dio cuenta de que era la misma puerta que ella había visto cuando a Loki se le había permitido volver. Lucy y Shiro sin dudar caminaron a través de sus puertas respectivas sintiendo que el cambio era inmediato. Ya no se sentían incómodos y el poder les rodeaba estrepitosamente. Ahora Lucy entendía porque Virgo les había dado esa ropa especial para poder estar en el mundo de los espíritus. El poder de este mundo era increíble.

- ¿Lucy-dono? -

Lucy giró su mirada a la derecha para ver a Tauro junto a Aries.

- ¡Lucy! - Aries gritó. Luego de llegar a su lado dijo angustiada - Entonces...entonces los rumores sobre Leo...-

Lucy iba a responder pero el Rey les puso una mano en sus hombros y mirando a Shiro dijo:

- Shiro…usa tu magia como antes…siempre será la misma…tu poder merece el título de Arquero…tu nombre ahora será Archer...de ahora en adelante así te llamarán…usa tu magia normal…incluso tu mas grande técnica funcionará…el poder de Sagitario te lo permitirá…yo lo apruebo porque sé que usarás el poder que tienes…serás más poderoso que el anterior Sagitario…y Lucy también tendrá mucha fuerza…ya no dependerá de llaves…tendrá su propio poder…y serás llamada la Reina de las bestias y serás llamada La estrella…ya sabrás el porqué…tu poder será increíble…serás digna del título que portarás…y también portarás el antiguo poder de León…El Regulus Impact…-

El Rey miró a Shiro que pareció entender todo porque abrió sus ojos como platos soperos. Shiro y Lucy miraron al Rey aturdidos y eso hizo sonreír afectadamente al Rey indicándole a Lucy que ella era muy fuerte incluso antes de ser un Espíritu. El Rey asintió y terminó…

-…Así que Shiro usa una flecha de luz y llama a todos los Zodiacos -

Shiro asintió y creo de la nada un arco, disparó una flecha en el aire y este se iluminó como un cometa. Menos de dos segundos después once resplandores aparecían y los zodiacos restantes aparecían al llamado. El Rey al ver a todos los zodiacos reunidos empezó…

- Lo siento…no pude llegar a tiempo…Leo y Sagitario….han muerto…-

Todos los espíritus abrieron sus ojos como platos llenos de horror. Lucy tenía su cabeza gacha pero dándose valor la alzó para ver a los once espíritus. Muchos ya los conocía porque habían estado bajo su cuidado pero otros solo los había visto cuando había visitado el mundo de los espíritus o los había visto en batalla con otros Magos Estelares. Lucy se trajo a la realidad al sollozo de Aries y esto hizo que a Lucy se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. El Rey continuó…

- Loki…nuestro amigo cumplió con su deber de guardián…Sagitario ha muerto protegiéndonos. Es por eso que Lucy a partir de ahora es el nuevo León y Shiro es el nuevo Sagitario. Ahora los que han tenido un contrato con Lucy este ha sido revocado. Lucy y Shiro serán enviados al mundo humano para encontrarles un nuevo dueño -

Lucy miró a todos los presentes y susurró bajando su cabeza…

- Yo…lo…siento…les he fallado…yo he sido el peor…dueño que hayan tenido…-

Esto causó indignación en todos los presentes. El Rey gruñó fuertemente haciendo que Lucy se sobresaltara…

- Lucy Heartfilia…usted no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de los dos Espíritus…ahora no me vengas con esto. Yo no les hubiera pedido el favor de reemplazar a Leo y Sagitario si no supiera de sus capacidades. Además ese era uno de sus deberes…yo incluso les había dado esa orden. Ellos murieron mientras protegiéndola a usted, a este increíble joven y a mi -

Lucy miró a la cara al Rey para ver una mirada que le indicaba que no se tratara de esa manera nunca más. Shiro le abrazó y ella sollozó. Todos los Zodiacos al verla de esa manera entendieron el terrible amor y afecto que le tenía a los Espíritus como para volverse uno para ayudarles a mantener el equilibrio el mundo. Aries y Géminis le abrazaron afectuosamente.

- Lucy - Aries dijo suavemente. - Un Leo siempre ha sido un espíritu de protección y Sagitario es el Espíritu de la Lealtad. El León lucha para proteger a su dueño y Sagitario es el más leal de todos nosotros. Ésos eran sus deberes. Y ahora es su deber. -

Lucy y Shiro se miraron seriamente.

- Es verdad - añadió Libra - Es un deber muy pesado para ambos ya que ellos dieron todo lo que tenían para cumplir ese propósito. -

Escorpión abrazaba a Acuario y le sonrió…

- Nuestro deber es luchar por nuestros dueños. Nosotros vivimos y morimos para proteger a nuestro amo humano -

Lucy y Shiro asintieron. Lucy suspiró más tranquila sabiendo que no le culpaban de lo que había sucedido. Es más la miraban con mayor respeto y cariño si eso fuera posible. Incluso Acuario la miraba con ternura. Acuario sin embargo dijo:

- Sin embargo la responsabilidad que los dos tienen…es muy grande. Si quieren honrar sus memorias. Cumplan con su deber como Leo y Sagitario con la misma lealtad y valor que ellos mostraron. Tomen sus nombres con orgullo. -

Capricornio le dio una sonrisa mansa a Lucy. - Yo todavía puedo cumplir el deseo de su madre sirviéndola aquí en el Mundo del Espíritu -

- La culpa no fue tuya Princesa…nosotros continuaremos siguiendo al nuevo Leo como nuestro Líder - indicó Virgo con una sonrisa. Géminis la soltó del abrazo y dijo:

- De Princesa…a Reina de las bestias…-

Cancer y Tauro le hicieron una profunda reverencia a Lucy y a Shiro.

Piscis nadó en círculos alrededor del grupo y dijo:

- Se ha decidido…¡hemos recibido al nuevo líder…Lucy de Leo! -

Lucy se rió por primera vez al ver que todos la aceptaban sin culparla. Ella dijo:

- Bien, entonces yo prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda. Yo prometo encontrar un Amo bueno para todos nosotros -

Shiro sonrió a su amiga y dijo:

- Yo me encargaré de ayudarle a que eso se dé. Nos dejaremos en las mejores manos -

El Rey miró a los dos anteriores humanos y sonrió orgulloso. Dijo:

- Lucy del León y Shiro de Sagitario. Ustedes serán los que me ayudarán a guiar a mis queridos a un futuro mejor y me ayudarán a proteger este mundo -

Shiro y Lucy asintieron serios a ello sabiendo que defendiendo el mundo de donde venían también defenderían este mundo. Shiro sonrió y ambos se inclinaron ante el Rey. El Rey sonrió a este acto y luego se puso serio de repente mirando a Lucy. Preguntó:

- ¿Deseas dispersar las llaves…Lucy-dono? -

- No…ya se a quien dejar nuestras llaves. Erza Scarlet…mi nakama y mi hermana…sabrá encontrarnos a un nuevo dueño…que realmente valga la pena…-

El Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales cabeceó estando de acuerdo con su entrañable amiga. El Rey conocía la relación entre Lucy y Erza y supo que Erza cumpliría religiosamente el encargo de Lucy y asintió satisfecho a su elección. El Rey sonrió y dijo:

- Lucy…ve y despídete de tus amigos…te estaremos esperando…ah se me olvidaba. Todavía no pueden formar sus respectivas puertas para salir de aquí…mmm…por esta vez les ayudaré. Sin embargo cuando vuelvan necesito que entrenen mucho para poder cumplir con su misión. -

De repente dos puertas doradas se materializaron al frente de los dos chicos. El Rey dijo:

- Esta son las puertas que los llevará a su mundo. Así sabrán cuando son convocados. Siempre que vean estas puertas o comiencen ustedes mismos a brillar de color dorado deben detener lo que estén haciendo y vayan al instante -

- Es una regla - Acuario agregó. - Una regla muy incómoda. Usted no tiene ninguna idea cuántas citas usted ha interrumpido -

Todos los presentes sonrieron a ello salvo Shiro y el Rey quienes no entendieron nada. Lucy miró al Rey Celestial para ver la ternura en sus ojos. El Rey dijo:

- Lucy-dono…tu fuerza es increíble…pero no quiero forzarte nada…tienes una semana de tiempo de tu mundo para volver…cuando vuelvan comenzaremos sus entrenamientos. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Mientras ustedes arreglan sus asuntos allá yo debo tratar varias cosas con el resto de los Zodiacos. Cuando vuelvas aquí solamente podrás volver allá cuando Erza, Wendy o el maestro de tu Gremio estén en grave peligro…o cuando tu nuevo dueño te llame -

A estas palabras el rostro de Lucy se llenó de lágrimas de alegría. El Rey entendía sus sentimientos y le había dado la autorización de cuidar de las personas que más estimaba del Gremio aunque para ella el gremio al completo era su familia. Pero si les protegía y ellos protegían al gremio eso era suficiente para ella. Lucy y Shiro se despidieron de todos y caminaron a través de las dos puertas y se materializaron para sorpresa de ellos dentro de la oficina del Maestro de Fairy Tail. Mavis les miraba con una sonrisa y el Anciano les miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al ver a Makarov dijo:

- Maestro…tengo una seria conversación con usted…no puede esperar…-


End file.
